1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display and particularly to liquid crystal display with a height adjustable base for the panel thereof capable of releasing or restoring an elastic ascending force needed by the lifted operation with an elastic locating device provided for the liquid crystal display.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to information technology being developed progressively, the monitor with screen display is widely applied for showing pictures such as graphical images. The traditional cathode ray tub (CRT), which has been popularly used for a long time, has been largely replaced with the liquid crystal display (LCD), which is light in weight and thin in thickness.
When the liquid crystal display is placed on the desktop for the liquid crystal panel thereof being adjusted to lift a height or to incline an angular position based on the preference of the user, an adjustment device is arranged to meet the need of the user's comfort.
The conventional liquid crystal display provides a height adjustable base for adjusting the liquid crystal panel and a locating spring is arranged to supply an elastic ascending force to lift the liquid crystal panel. However, the height adjustable base is operated to locate the liquid crystal panel by means of balancing the gravity of the liquid crystal display and the elastic ascending force of the locating spring such that the liquid crystal panel can only be operated to ascend or descend at the time of the liquid crystal display being used at a normal condition. When the liquid crystal display is packed for delivery, the liquid crystal panel is disposed at the lowest position as possible under a condition of the torsion of the locating spring being released. In this way, the liquid crystal panel is easy to bounce out suddenly to hurt people at the time of the liquid crystal display is unpacked.